Kingdom hearts the nobody with a heart
by Bigjackass
Summary: Even tough. Kanno sealed the universe's Kingdom hearts. The nobodies still attacks around. Before we go to the real story. We are going to Ayu right now. You must read Kingdom hearts the other universe first
1. Ayu's story part 1

**Bigjackass: You must read The other universe first. Before we start the real story here is an introduction with a girl named Ayu. She is an important part of the story**

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

A black cloaked man was standing in an old castle. Then right behind him. It came another person in black cloak

"So you came at last" Said by the black cloaked man

The other black cloaked person walked closer to him

"You suprisse me. You are his nobody. Yet you are a girl. But you was born in the wrong way" Said by the black cloaked man

"What's your name?" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Why do you want to know my name?" Said by the black cloaked man

"So i know i can trust you" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Trust is something you have to earn. It doesn't really depend on the name" Said by the black cloaked man

"Perhaps you can start by telling your name" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Hahahaha. So right you are... My name is Xemnas. What about you? What's your name?" Said Xemnas

"My name is..." Said by the black cloaked girl.

**A dream**

Then someone is dreaming about Kanno with his young son Sora

"Sora" Said Kanno

"Yeah" Said Sora

"Remember. Even in the darkest places of them all. There will always be light there" Said Kanno

"How is that even possible?" Said Sora

"If you believe in the light. Then the light will come to you" Said Kanno

Then after that Ansem the seeker of darkness appears when he reach his hands to the door to darkness and says

"Kingdom hearts. Fill me with the power of darkness"

"You're wrong. I know now. Without a doubt. Kingdom hearts is light" Said Sora

Then light came out from the door to darkness.

Then in the dream someone saw Kanno gives his son a hug and says

"I love you my boy"

"I love you to dad" Said Sora

Then they saw the sun together.

Then a red haired girl with red eyes woke up

**Snow city**

"Another dream about those people. What is going on here" Said the red haired girl.

Then the door to her room opens and it was Yuichi who was standing there

"Hey Ayu are you coming ore not?" Said Yuichi

"Yeah i am coming" Said Ayu

Then she felt from the bed and hit her face in the floor

"Wow. Are you okay?" Said Yuichi

"Uguu. That hurts" Said Ayu

"Here i am gonna help you" Said Yuichi

Yuichi helps Ayu to get up. Then she says

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Then they walked down the stairs. And in to the kitchen and they saw a blue haired girl sleeping on the table

"Hehehe. I see Nayuki has woke up." Said Ayu

"Yeah. Just wait a minuet" Said Yuichi

Then Yuichi walked to Nayuki. He took his mouth to her ear and he shouts

"HEY WAKE UP ALREADY"

But she was still in sleep

"You have got to be kidding me" Said Yuichi

"Hahahahahahahahaha" laughed Ayu

"She is incredible. Anyway. Today i was thinking that me, you and Mai will go to the big tower at the other side of this world. Do you wanna come?" Said Yuichi

"To the big tower? Sure i will. I have never seen it" Said Ayu with a big smile

"To bad you are not welcome" Said Yuichi

"What? Uguu. Why are you so mean?" Said Ayu

"Oh come on Ayu. I was just joking. Of course you can" Said Yuichi

Then Ayu gave Yuichi a hug and says

"Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off" Said Yuichi

_4 hours later_

They walked to the station. Then Ayu felt

"Uguu. That hurts" Said Ayu

Then she got help by a black cloaked man with the hood on. And he says

"Do you remember me Ayu?"

"What?" Said Ayu

"Hey Ayu." Said Yuichi

Then Ayu looked at Yuichi and Mai

"What are you doing? I don't wanna be late" Said Yuichi

"Yeah i am coming" Said Ayu

Then the black cloaked man disappeared. They walked to the station. And Yuichi and Mai payed their tickets. However Ayu can't find her money

"What's wrong?" Said Mai

"My money. Where's my money?" Said Ayu

Then Ayu got flashback about that person she recently saw

"That man must have taken it" Said Ayu

"Who?" Said Yuichi

"You know. That man who helped me up" Said Ayu

"I'm sorry. But i don't know what you are talking about. It was only you" Said Yuichi

"B-but. How is that possible." Said Ayu

Then the train left.

"Agh. We got to late" Said Yuichi

"Yuichi. I am sorry" Said Ayu

"It's ok. We can go another day. Decide i don't want to leave without you" Said Yuichi

Then they walked out of the station.

**Meanwhile at somewhere**

A man with a black bandage over his face except his right eye and his mouth was sitting on a chair. Behind him appeared a black cloaked girl with her hood on.

"Xemnas. He has found us" Said the man on the chair

The black cloaked girl walked closer to him and she said

"It doesn't matter. He is not gonna stop our plan"

"But he is slowing us down. He is giving Ayu to many questions. We need more time then expected" Said the man on the chair

"Use your time. But remember our deal. If you don't help me. Then you will never see your precious daughter anymore. You got that?" Said the black cloaked girl

"Yes." Said the man on the chair

The black cloaked girl clapped his back and said

"Good. NOw send her to her dream world. OK"

The black cloaked girl walked to the door. But she was stopped by the man

"Tell me. How does it fell to be Princess Zelda's nobody?" Said by the man

She did not answer she just walked out.

The man who sat down the chair says.

"I am so sorry we had to use you Ayu. But this proves how cruel she really is"

**Bigjackass: And that's it. For now**


	2. Ayu's story part 2

**Bigjackass: Ayu's story part 2. Enjoy**

* * *

**Ayu's dream**

Ayu sees 5 year old Sora with Kanno and Amana

"Sora. Where have you been. Me and your mother has been worried sick of you" Said Kanno

"I am sorry daddy. But i was just on that Island" Said Sora

"It's that Riku boy isn't it? Sora i have told you that..." Said Kanno but then he was interrupted by Amana.

"Kanno. Please. He likes hanging with that boy a lot" Said Amana

"Amana. He did not tell that he was going out with him" Said Kanno

"Kanno" said Amana

"Ok. Sora i'm sorry being hard on you. But next time. Tell us if you'r going to that Island again. Ok?" Said Kanno

"Yes. I promise" Said Sora

Then Ayu sees another man talking to Kanno.

"Kanno. A girl has arrived from an unknown place" Said by the man

"What do you want from me?" Said Kanno

"I want you to take care of this girl" Said by the man

"I'm sorry. But i am busy with my own boy. Ask someone else" Said Kanno.

However Kanno visited the young girl, And he said

"What's your name kid?"

"Kairi" Said Kairi

"Where do you come from" Said Kanno

"I don't remember" Said Kairi

Then Ayu sees Sora as 14 year old boy. he was speaking to Kairi and he said

"Say Kairi what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember" Said Kairi

Then Ayu sees Sora at same age and he was with Kanno

"So what have you done today, son" Said Kanno

"Well. Me and my friends. You know Riku and Kairi. We are building a raft so we can see other worlds" Said Sora

"Wait. What? Hahahahahahaha" Said Kanno

"Why is that so funny?" Said Sora

"I'm sorry. But you can't see other worlds by a raft" Said Kanno

"Oh really? Have you tried it, dad?" Said Sora

"No but..." Said Kanno

"Then you know nothing. Good night" Said Sora

Sora walked up the stairs.

"Dont you worry my son. As long you believe in the heart. Then you will see other worlds. But it is this one. You will miss the most" Said Kanno

Then Ayu wakes up

**Snow City**

Ayu walked down the stairs and she saw Yuichi sitting on the chair at the table.

"Good morning. Where's Nayuk?" Said Ayu

"Where do you think she is?" Said Yuichi

"In the bed?" Said Ayu

"Yep. She is a sleeping beauty" Said Yuichi

Ayu laughed a little then she sat down on the chair. Then Yuichi's aunt came in the room and she said

"Good morning Ayu"

"Good morning miss Akkiko" said Ayu

"You know have you tried my special jam?" Said Akkiko

Yuichi reacted panicly and said

"Eh... I think it's best to start walking to the school"

"But it's sunday" Said Ayu

"Yeah. and that is why i have to hurry" Said Yuichi

"Well that was weird" Said Ayu

Then Akkiko gave her a toast with her jam on.

"Here. Try it" Said Akkiko

Then Ayu took a bite. Then everything felt weird and she starts hallucinating.

"What kinda jam is this?" Said Ayu

"It's my secret. Do you like it" Said Akkiko

"I have never tasted anything like this" Said Ayu

After she was finished with the toast she walked out of the kitchen and she was about to walk out however Akkiko asked her

"Where are you going?"

"Just out for a walk. See you later" Said Ayu

Then she walked out of the house

While she was walking she asked herself

"What kinda jam is was that. In it is so weird. Yuichi's aunt is the best cook ever"

Then everything stopped. She looked around and the time has stopped except herself

"Ehm. What is going on here?" Said Ayu

Then behind her it was an black cloaked girl with the hood on and she was clapping

"Well, well, well. Look who is living in paradise" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Who are you?" Said Ayu

"Don't you remember me? All those secrets we shared. All the time we spent on Roxas and Axel. Specially Axel. Oh Axel. Oh well anyway. I come here to take you back Ayu" Said by the black cloaked girl

"WHO are YOU?" Said Ayu

Then the black cloaked girl took the hood of and she ha red hair with green eyes. She looked like Misty.

"It's me Ixsty" Said Ixsty

"What do you want?" Said Ayu

"I already told you. I am here to take you back" Said Ixsty

"I am sorry. I don't understand" Said Ayu

Then out of no where another black cloaked girl appeared and she said

"Ixsty what are you think you are doing?"

"I am sorry. But I can't let you..." Said IXsty but then she was interrupted by the other black cloaked girl with hood on

"If you don't do what I tell you to do. Then i will make you to a dusk. You understand"

Ixsty looked down in sorrow then she looked at Ayu and she said

"I'm sorry Ayu. But i don't want to be a dusk for it"

Then both of them disappeared. Then everybody moves. The time is back.

"What was that all about?" Said Ayu.

Then Ayu walked away. Ayu walked top of a hill. and she was asking herself

"What is going on here. I feel like i should know any of those black cloaked persons. Specially Ixsty."

Meanwhile at somewhere. In a library. Where the man with bandages on his head was sitting on the chair. Then the black cloaked girl enters the room.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be in with the computer" Said the black cloaked girl

"Eh. A little break doesn't hurt anyone. Come sift down with me. We haven't done that for months." Said the man on the chair

The black cloaked girl with the hood sat down the chair with him.

"Now tell me. When you talked about your plans with the other organization. What was their reactions" Said the man

"They say i was crazy. All of them. Even Xehanort. But since when did he cares about hearts?" Said the black cloaked girl

"I think that even Xehanort knows that no one can live without the kingdom hearts" Said by the man

"Really? What about you." Said the black cloaked girl

"Me?" Said by the man

"Yes, you? You left your own world. You left your daughter. And you did not even say goodbye to her. She thinks you are dead. That is really heartless. Even by my standards" Said the black cloaked girl

"I have done many mistakes. And that one is the worst of all of them" Said by the man

"Well anyway. Rrody. Go back to your job" Said by the black cloaked man

"Rrody. is not my name. And you know that. So say it. What is my real name?" Said Rrody

"Your real name is Yuichi" Said the black cloaked girl

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now**


	3. Ayu's story part 3

**Bigjackass: Ayu's story part 3. Enjoy**

* * *

**Snow city**

Ayu walked back home. When she open the door she saw Yuichi with a bag and with his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Said Ayu

"I am going to met Mai." Said Yuichi

"Cool. Can i come?" Said Ayu

"Sure. But it is going to be very dark. And not to mention we are hunting demons" Said Yuichi

"Uguu. That sounds terrible" Said Ayu

"But of course you don't have the guts to do it" Said Yuichi

"What. I DO HAVE THE GUTS" Said Ayu

"Prove it" Said Yuichi.

Then the left the house and they walked to the school.

"Here?" Said Ayu

"Yes thats right." Said Yuichi

"But why here in the school?" Said Ayu

"Well it is here the demons are. That is what Mai says" Said Yuichi

They walked in to the school. And the walked to the 3rd floor and the saw Mai holding a sword and watching out of the window.

"Hey Mai" Said Yuichi

"Hey" Said Mai

"So have you found more demons?" Said Yuichi

"No. Not yet" Said Mai

"What is going on here. There is no such thing called demons" Said Ayu

"You're right. They don't exist" Said Mai

"What?. But you said they do" Said Yuichi

"They don't exist. Because they are really called Heartless." Said Mai

"Heartless? Uguu. That sound even more creepier" Said Ayu

"There is a heartless right behind you Ayu" Said Mai

"What?" Said Ayu

Ayu turned around and saw a big shadow with yellow eyes. It came closer and closer to Ayu

"Ahhh" Screamed Ayu

Ayu closed her eyes

**Dive into the heart**

Then Ayu opens her eyes and she sees a platform with a boy with a brown spiky hair. Then Ayu hears a female voice that says

"We don't have so much time Ayu. Xemnas can find me anytime. You must hurry"

Ayu walked a litte forward of the platform. And then a sword and a wan and a shield appeared out of no where

"Chose wisely Ayu. But hurry" Said by the mysterious voice

Ayu then took the wan.

"The power of wisdom. Is this what you seek?" Said by the mysterious voice

"Yes" Said Ayu

Then the wan disappeared.

"Then let this be your power" Said by the voice

Then the platform disappeared and Ayu felt to an another platform. This time it shows a girl with red hair and with a red dress.

"Look behind you" Said by the voice

Then Ayu turned around and she sees a door. Ayu walked closer to it.

"This door will only opens. If you answer me this question. Do you know what the Keyblade is?" Said by the voice

"No" Said Ayu

Then the door opens.

Then she sees another platform. This time it is a boy with grey hair and with a green t-shirt.

"Who are these peoples i have seen in this place?" Said Ayu

"Sora, Kairi and Riku." Said by the voice

"What is going on here?" Said Ayu

Then behind Ayu there was an black cloaked person stood there. Ayu turned around but then suddenly. The black cloaked person transformed to a huge white monster thing. Ayu tried to run away. But she couldn't. But then out of no where a key shaped weapon appeared out of no where into her hands.

"What is this?" Said Ayu

"Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade" Said by the voice

Then Ayu attacks the giant monster thing. Every time the monster felt. Ayu attacks it on his head. After a while fighting. The Keyblade disappeared from Ayu's hand. Then the monster falls down to her. Ayu wakes up in white place and in front of her it stood a girl with blonde hair and with a white dress

"Where am i? And who are you?" Said Ayu

"My name is Namine. And you are here because i want to help you" Said Namine

"Help me?" Said Ayu

Ayu looked around and she saw a drawing with she and Ixsty

"Hey. Thats Ixsty" Said Ayu

"Thats right. You and Ixsty where best friends. Ayu you where not meant to exist" Said Namine

"What?" Said Ayu

"Do you know who Nomed is?" Said Namine

"No" Said Ayu

"His main objective was to get the Kingdom hearts but he failed. However. He had an another plan. And unfortunately he did it" Said Namine

"What kinda plan was that?" Said Ayu

Namine was about to say something but she was interrupted by a black cloaked man that grabbed Namine's arm and he said

"Namine what are you doing. She is one of Zaldex girls"

"I am sorry Xemnas. But i can't let that cruel girl using Ayu" Said Namine

"Hey. I know you. You where the one who took my money" Said Ayu

Xemnas opens a portal behind Ayu and then he said

"I am sorry. But i can't risk Zaldex going after me"

He pushed Ayu into the portal and she got back in the school at night with Yuichi and Mai

"Hey what have you guys been doing while i have been gone" Said Ayu

"Gone? What are talking about Ayu. You have been here all the time" said Yuichi

"What? That is not true" Said Ayu

"Um. Yeah. Don't you remember when you said about the heartless" Said Yuichi

Ayu was confused and the she suddenly passed out and she got a flashback. She sees herself in a black cloak but without a hood. She was walking on a road. And Ixsty was behind her and she said

"Where are you going, Ayu?"

"Home" Said Ayu

"You don't have a home Ayu." Said Ixsty

"Anywhere else where Zaldex is not there. Then that is my home" Said Ayu

"I understand why you hate her. But come on. Don't leave" Said Ixsty

"Why should i stay anyway. Nobody is going to miss me" Said Ayu

"That is not true..." Said Ixsty

Ixsty sees Ayu walking away. Then she looked down in sorrow and says

"I will"

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now**


	4. Ayu's story part 4

**Bigjackass: Ayu's story part 4. Enjoy**

* * *

Ayu still have flashback about her self walking and walking with a black cloak. Then suddenly she was attacked by another black cloaked person. She wakes up and she sees a black cloaked girl and the man with bandages on his head calling himself Rrody.

"Zaldex? Where am I?" Said Ayu.

"Shut ut." Said Zaldex

Then she loked at Rrody/Yuichi

"will it work?" Said Zaldex

"If she opens the portal. So will the portal appear here in the real world to" Said Rrody

"Good" Said Zaldex

"Portal? Zaldex i have told you many tim..." Said Ayu but she was interrupted by Zaldex. She slapped her face

"Shut up i said. Once you are in this place. You will forget who you are and that is because i don't like you. But before you go. I want you to know that once we are finished with you. I will make you to a dusk" Said Zaldex

Rrody pushed a button that made Ayu disappear to an fake world.

**Snow city**

Ayu wakes up and she sees Yuichi and he says

"Ayu are you alright"

"Yeah. What happened?" Said Ayu

"We where talking to Mai then you felt" Said Yuichi

Ayu looked down on the floor

"Huh? Ayu are you alright?" Said Yuichi

"Huh? Oh yes of course. I think i need a rest ok" Said Ayu

"Yeah it's late. Good night Ayu" Said Yuichi then he walked out of the room

Ayu looked up on the roof and she said

"What is going on here? I feel like there so much i have expired but i don't remember each one of them"

**Meanwhile at somewhere**

"How dare that fool Namine trying to stop me" Said the black cloaked person which is Zaldex

"I can't control persons. But this world" Said Yuichi

Rrody/Yuichi looked at Zaldex and said

"Oh. Can you stop having the hood on for once. I am not gonna kill you"

Zaldex took her hood off and she looks like Zelda with blue eyes. However she has black hair instead of blonde hair.

"Are you happy" Said Zaldex

"Geez. You are princess Zelda's nobody but you are nothing like her. At all. In fact you are the total opposite of her" Said Yuichi

"Well. At least i am a girl" Said Zaldex

"True. But you don't always have to be the opposite gender. To be the opposite person" Said Yuichi

"Can you stop talking like that. And can you tell me. How long will it take till Ayu can open that damn portal" Said Zaldex

"Calm down. It just depends on Ayu's feelings." Said Yuichi

**Ayu's dream**

Ayu sees Sora as 10 years old with his family

"Merry christmas Sora" Said Sora's parents

Kanno gives Sora a present

"Whats this dad?" Said Sora

"You must open it" Said Kanno

Sora opens it and he gets a necklace with a crown on it

"Whats this?" Said Sora

"It's a necklace. Do you like it?" Said Kanno

"I love it. Thank you daddy" Said Sora with a happy face

"You're welcome" Said Kanno with a happy face

Then Ayu sees Sora as 14 years old standing in Destiny Islands with another boy Riku. Riku was standing in a pool of darkness Sora tried to rescue him but he failed. However Sora got the Keyblade. Then Ayu sees Sora with Leon.

"Keyblade" Said Leon

Then Ayu sees Ansem the seeker of darkness

"Keyblade" Said Ansem

Then Ayu hears the same word all over again

"Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade"

Then Ayu sees Sora as 15 years old standing in a room with Kanno

"Hey dad. Um" Said Sora

Kanno looked at the window. Then Sora said

"Listen i am sorry"

"I haven't seen you for a year. And you say Sorry?" Said Kanno

"I am really Sorry dad" Said Sora

"Don't be. I am not mad" Said Kanno

Kanno walked to Sora took his right hand at his left shoulders

"I am really proud of you" Said Kanno

Then Ayu wakes up

**Snow city**

Ayu looks at her hand and says

"Keyblade?"

Ayu walks down the stairs and sees Yuichi and Nayuki eating breakfast.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Said Ayu

None of them answered

"Um. Hello?" Said Ayu

None of them answered her and they did not even see her

"HELLO? I am standing right here" Said Ayu

"Yuichi we are late" Said Nayuki

"Oh crap. We must hurry" Said Yuichi

Then they ran away. While they ran. Both of them ran passed Ayu as if they did not see her.

Ayu looked at them but then she hears Namine's voice that said

"Look at the photos Ayu."

Then Ayu opens a book with photos. She looks at all of them then she says

"Where am I? WHERE AM I!"

Then she throws the book at the window.

"Oh my" Said Akkiko

Ayu looks at Akkiko and says

"Miss Akkiko what is going on?"

Akkiko did not answer she looks at the window and says

"Who could have done this?"

"You can't see me? But. How?" Said Ayu

Then Ayu walks out of the house and then she sees no one. There is no one in the street

"This is scary. Uguu I am afraid" Said Ayu

Then she hears a voice.

"Go to the hill. You will see a castle. Go to it" Said the voice

**Bigjackass: And that's it for now**


	5. Ayu's story final part

**Bigjackass: Ayu's story the final part. Enjoy**

* * *

**Snow city**

Ayu was walking and walking. And when she finally reach the top of the hill she saw a castle.

"I have never seen this castle before. Then why is it here now?" Said Ayu.

She walked in to the castle.

**The castle that never existed**

Ayu looked around and she saw no one else.

"It sure looks scary. Why am i here anyway?" Said Ayu

Then she hears the same voice again.

"Go down to the basement" Said the voice

Then stairs appeared right in nowhere in front of Ayu's eyes. She walked down the stairs then she walked into a room. Ayu took her hands up her head then she took her knees on the floor and she got a flashback from this room. About eight people dressed in black cloak and with the hood on. And she is one of them

"So how did it go" Said Another black cloaked person that looked like Lara

She asked Zaldex and she looked angry.

"That bad eh?" Said Lara's Nobody.

"You should have been there. He shouted at me. He was really that angry to me. All i asked him was that he could open a portal to us so we can take the Kingdom hearts. But he denied it so hard" Said Zaldex

"Xehanort said that? Since when did he cared about hearts?" Said Lara's nobody

"Exactly. Whatever has gone into him. We can't get the kingdom hearts" Said Zaldex

Then she looks at Ayu. Then she says.

"Ore do we"

"Why are you looking at me?" Said Ayu

"You may have been born to this universe. But you are our only link between this universe and Kanno's universe. And therefore you can make a portal" Said Zaldex

"You can ask me many times you want. But i will not do it" Said Ayu

"WHAT!? Why not" Said Zaldex

"Because you don't care about any of us. You just want it for yourself. Decide if we steal the kingdom hearts from that universe. Then anyone from it will die. Because we stole their hearts. And that is wrong" Said Ayu

"Shut up. Just do what i tell you to do. Ore else i will make you to a dusk." Said Zaldex

"Go ahead do it. But if you do. Then i can never open the portal for you" Said Ayu

"Come on Ayu. Don't you wanna prove that we nobodies can have hearts to" Said Zaldex

"Of course i will. But not in this way" Said Ayu

Then Ayu walked out

"YOU CAN'T TURN BACK ON ME. No matter what you say. I will make you open the portal" Said Zaldex

Then Ayu comes back she became angry. The keyblade appeared in her hand and she destroyed everything in sight. Then Ixsty appeared right behind her.

"I know. It's horrible. I was agree with you. Every single word" Said Ixsty

"Ixsty?" Said Ayu

"But i have to follow orders. I am sorry Ayu. But i have to take you" Said Ixsty

"We are best friends. Aren't we?" Said Ayu

"Sure. But i don't want to be a dusk for it. Wait. You remember then you must remember our leaders name. Right?" Said Ixsty

Ayu did not answer because she wasn't sure yet

"Oh. I see. Ayu i use to know is gone. I am sorry but you give me no choice" Said Ixsty

Then a ring of fire appeared between them. Then Ixsty got a spear with two swords on it. Then they start fighting. At the end of the fight. Ayu breaks Ixsty's weapon into two pieces.

"Now that is Ayu i use to know." Said Ixsty

Then a black portal appeared behind Ixsty

"Come on Ixsty. We should not fight each other. We should help each other" Said Ayu

"I agree. But unfortunately. I am not as strong as you are. That is one of the things i have always admire you for. You may not look like it. But you are stronger then you look." Said Ixsty

"Well. I am really sorry. That i forgot you. I truly am" Said Ayu

"Don't be. We are friends. And friends forgive each other. Decide your memories where deleted by Zaldex. She is the one who should be blamed" Said Ixsty

Then she walked into the portal and vanished. Then Rrody appeared right behind her.

"You still have the skills i see" Said Rrody

Then Ayu turned around and she says

"Huh. Who are you?" Said Ayu

"Don't you remember me?" Said Rrody

"Um. No" Said Ayu

"Well. I geuss i should take off my bandages" Said Rrody

Then he takes off hid bandages and he has brown hair and a beard.

"Yucihi? But thats impossible. You are suppose to be 17 year old" Said Ayu

"Hahahahahhahahaha. Yes. But it is me Ayu. My god. I haven't seen you for 15 years. You haven't aged a bit. While i have met the nature itself. But of course nobodies doesn't get older at all. Oh what am i talking about. You have been in a fake version of Snow city. I used my 17 year old self as a character in it. And i used my friends and my aunt. And even my cousin." Said Yuichi

"Why? Why will you do that?" Said Ayu

"You may not believe it. But i have done many mistakes. And the worst one is to leave my daughter. Without even say goodbye to her. Then i met Zaldex and she said that i can go back to her. I said i will do anything for it" Said Yuichi

"And you are willing helping her to get the Kingdom hearts?" Said Ayu

"What?" Said Yuichi

Then Zaldex appeared out of nowhere and she said

"It is time now Ayu. To open the portal"

"You did not tell me, you where after the kingdom hearts" Said Yuichi

"Silent. Now open it." Said Zaldex

Ayu became frustrated and confused at the same time. Eventually she screamed so hard that thins exploded. Then Ayu opens the portal. Unlikely Ixsty's portal. Ayu's was light instead of dark. Ayu entered the portal then Ayu and the portal vanished.

"You lost Zaldex. The portal is gone." Said Yuichi

"Not so fast Yuichi." Said Zaldex

Then Zaldex turned around and she looked at Yuichi and said

"You said that even if Ayu opens the portal in the fake world. The portal will come in the real world to. So lets go back to the real world. And see" Said Zaldex

Then both of them comes back in the real world the Yuichi said

"Even if Ayu entered the portal in the fake world she will come back in the real world . But she will be in another world in an another universe" Said Yuichi

"Yeah yeah. Lets find the portal." Said Zaldex

Then they looked around and then they found a light portal

"Finally. Now we can steal the kingdom hearts" Said Zaldex

**Bigjackass: And thats it for Ayu's story. Now we are gonna start Chapter 1**


	6. Chapter 1

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 1. Now the true story begins**

* * *

Ayu felt in the light. She felt and felt. She felt in hours then finally she felt somewhere else. she felt into the water. She did not land really soft she passed out. Then she floated to an island

**Destiny Islands**

Meanwhile at the island Sora, Riku and Kairi where sitting on a three at a small little island.

"So what do you guys want to do" Said Sora

"I want to stay here for a quite a while" Said Kairi

"Yeah, yeah. While you two lovebirds do that. I am going to explore" Said Riku.

"Really? We have just been fighting Master Xehanort and you want away from this island already?" Said Sora

"Well it's better then stay here and watch you guys" Said Riku

"Whats that suppose to mean" Said Sora

"He is just jealous Sora" Said Kairi

"Really?" Said Sora

"What? Jealous. On you guys. Please" Said Riku

"Don't worry Riku. One day you will find someone who will like you" Said Kairi

"Yeah and good luck" Said Sora

"It's that suppose to be a joke" Said Riku

"Huh?" Said Sora

"Don't you think i can find her. Well if that so. When i come back i will defiantly find the girl in my dream" Said Riku

Then Riku walked away

"I wasn't jokeing" Said Sora

Riku walked alone in the island

"Jealous? Me jealous. For what. For a girl. Please. Well i am agree that i do fell lonely. And i do want someone i can live with. Huh. Maybe i am jealous" Said Riku

After Riku walked a little bit he saw Ayu lying on the sand. Riku ran at her then he took his arm at her head and her body then he says

"Are you alright?"

Ayu open her eyes then she says

"W-Water. Please water"

Then she pass out again.

Riku holds her in his arms. He walks back to Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi saw Riku holding her. Then Kairi says

"Oh my"

"I guess Riku got the girl he was looking for" Said Sora

"Shut up with your lame jokes and help me to take her in my house ok?" Said Riku.

Then they left the island on a boat. They walked to Riku's house. They open the door to the house then they walked up the stairs. Then they opens a door and inside the room there is a bed. Riku took Ayu to the bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Said Kairi

"Sora go get some water" Said Riku

"What? Why?" Said Sora

"Because she asked for it" Said Riku

"But why do i have to get it" Said Sora

"JUST DO IT!" Said Riku

"Alright, alright geez" Said Sora

Then Sora went to get water.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" Said Riku

Then Ayu gets a dream. Ore a flashback

Ayu sees herself in a room. She is wearing a yellow jacket with red boots. Then Adult Yuichi comes and he says

"I am sorry for making you wait so long. But i had a lot work to do"

"Hi" Said Ayu

"Hi" Said Yuichi

"What's your name?" Said Ayu

"Oh foolish of me. I am Yuichi the wise" Said Yuichi

"And my name is Ayu" Said Ayu

"Yeah. I know all about you Ayu" Said Yuichi

Then a little girl came and she said

"Daddy. What are you doing"

"Daddy is just talking to this young woman" Said Yuichi

"Mommy says it's dinner soon" Said the girl

"Tell her i will come soon enough. Okay" Said Yuichi

"Okay" Said the little girl

Then the girl ran away

"That was just my daughter. I am afraid we don't have so much time to talk" Said Yuichi

"Cute girl" Said Ayu

"Yeah she is" Said Yuichi

"What's her name" Said Ayu

"Her name is Makoto. I named her after a friend of mine. Who sadly is dead now" Said Yuichi

After that Ayu wakes up.

She looked around. And she sees a different room.

"Where the heck am i?" Said Ayu.

She rise up from the bed and then she open the door. She walked down the stairs then she hears a voice

"Hey Riku she finally woke up" Said Sora

"Huh?" Said Ayu

Then Sora, Riku and Kairi walked to her.

"Hey." Said Riku

"Hey" Said Ayu

"Well my name is Riku, and this is Sora and Kairi. Now what's your name" Said Riku

"My name is Ayu" Said Ayu

"What happened to you?" Said Sora

"Well i opened a portal then i appeared here." Said Ayu

"Where do you come from?" Said Kairi

"Well i come from..." Said Ayu. Ayu looked extremely worried

"What's wrong?" Said Sora

"Oh no. I open the portal" Said Ayu

"What's the matter?" Said Riku

"I will try to explain everything. Just give me a sec" Said Ayu

Ayu explained everything to them

"So you are apart of an organization." Said Riku

"And you are my father's nobody?" Said Sora

"I know it's hard to believe. But your father lost his heart to darkness in a different universe. It's really rare that stuff like this happens but when it happens their hearts can't reach the kingdom hearts their where born in. And for that i became the opposite gender." Said Ayu

"It's kinda hard to believe. But i do believe about the organization. I will help you stoping them. I promise" Said Sora

"Good. Since i open the portal. The organization will go to seven worlds. To get the strongest hearts" Said Ayu

"They will take my heart?" Said Kairi

"No. But i think at least 2 of seven princess of heart they will take" Said Ayu

"Wait. They are not after the seven princess of hearts?" Said Riku

"Well i said at least 2 of them. But they are after the seven with the strongest hearts. Also known as the seven princess of keyblade" Said Ayu

"What. Why are they so special" Said Sora

"Listen we can talk all the time. While the organization are taking those hearts. Do you understand?" Said Ayu

"Yeah but before we go. I wanna know at least one thing about these princesses" Said Sora

"Well every universe has a keyblade. ore more. And every one of them has seven princess of keyblade. They are the one who has the strongest heart of them all. They are the one that protect the keyblade's power. Oh and not to mentioned. If someone take their hearts. They can make a keyblade of it. A perfect one. The keyblade of darkness. This Keyblade can unlock the Kingdom hearts by force" Said Ayu

"Ah i see. Then we must stop them" Said Sora

Then Ayu opens a portal. This time it's dark

"Well now you can go" Said Ayu

"Well lets go Riku" Said Sora

"Not so fast" Said Ayu

Sora and Riku turned around and hears what Ayu says

"Only one of you can go through that portal. It can be no matter of time if the organization comes here. So one of you must stay here guard this world" Said Ayu

"Well i think i stay here" Said Riku

"Riku are you sure" Said Sora

"Yeah i am sure. But i am not gonna be alone. I might have some fun with Kairi. And Ayu" Said Riku

"Well if you say so" Said Sora

Then Sora enters the portal. Once he was inside the portal vanished.

**Bigjackass: And that's it. For now**


	7. Chapter 2

**Bigjackass: Chapter 2. Enjoy. Also this part contains spoilers from the movie Frozen. I recommend watching the movie before you read this but if you already have seen it then read it. Enjoy**

* * *

Sora felt and felt. Then he appeared in a world

**Arendelle**

"Where am I?" Said Sora

He looked around and he saw summer forrest. Then he walked and walked. Then suddenly he saw a town with a castle. He ran to it. Sora meets a man with a blonde hair and he was big at the town

"Hi and welcome to Arendelle" Said the man

"Hi. Nice place" Said Sora

"Well thank you" Said the man

"Oh and my name is Sora" Said Sora

"Yeah and my name is Kristoff" said Kristoff

"Nice to meet you" Said Sora

"Yeah. Nice to meet you to" Said Kristoff

"So what is going on today?" Said Sora

"Well it is Princess Elsa's coronation ceremony and everybody is so exited" Said Kristoff

"Aren't you?" Said Sora

"Well yeah. But i can't see it because i have to sell ice" Said Kristoff

"Oh i see. Well i hope we'll see each other again sometime. Good luck with your ice selling business" Said Sora

"Yeah thank you. See ya" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff leaves with a rein and with a cart full of ice. Sora was walking then he saw a red haired girl surrounded by Heartless. Sora ran to her with his Keyblade on his hand.

"Run. I'll take care of them" Said Sora

Then the girl ran away. Sora took cared of all of the heartless. After he did that then the girl came back and she said

"Wow. You are amazing. I saw it all"

"Thank you." Said Sora

Then the girl thought

"Could he be the one i am looking for?" Said the girl in her mind

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Said the girl

"What?" Said Sora

"Yeah i am moving to fast. It's just that it's the first time in forever that the doors are actually opened. Oh my name is Anna. Princess Anna" Said Anna

"I bet this day is really special for you to right?" Said Sora

"Yes it is. My sister is gonna be a queen. Oh i should not bother you. Well see you later if you are gonna go to the ceremony" Said Anna

"Of course i will. See you later" Said Sora

Then they walked away

_Meanwhile at somewhere_

"You promise me that i will be this land's king" Said by a red haired man

"Of course. I promise i will make you to a king. Only if you help me to get the princess's heart and the keyhole" Said by a black cloaked girl

"Don't worry. I will get her. I will use my charm to use her. Then i will take her heart." Said by the man

"It's best that you don't disappoint me. Hans" Said the black cloaked girl

"Don't worry. I will do it" Said Hans

_Back to Sora_

Sora was walking in the town. While he was walking he said

"Sine there are heartless here. Then that means i have work to do. Could it be the organization Ayu was talking about. No it can't be. Nobodies hates the heartless. But then again. Xemnas is a nobody and he used the heartless. In fact he even let them in to his own world. What am i thinking about. I just have to find the keyhole and save the princess. But it is two princesses here."

After a little while of walking he sees Anna getting hit by a horse and she lands on a boat. Sora ran to her and he says

"Anna are you alright?"

Anna did not answer him neither did she looked at Sora. She was looking at the rider

"I'm so sorry are you hurt" Said the rider

"I.. Oh no no. I am Okay" Said Anna

"Are you sure" Said the rider then he walked down of the horse

The rider walked to Anna

"Yeah i was just not looking where i was going. I am great actually" Said Anna

"Oh thank goodness" Said the rider

The rider took his hand to Anna and dragged her up.

"Oh prince Hans of the southern Isles" Said Hans

"Oh man i don't need to see this" Said Sora

Then Sora walked away. Sora was suppose to go to the crowning but instead he saw a bunch of heartless. All of the people was in the castle. While Sora was fighting the heartless.

After Sora defeated the heartless a black cloaked girl appeared right behind him and she was clapping and she said

"Bravo. You can defiantly entertain people."

"Who are you?" Said Sora

"I thought Ayu told you everything. About the organization" Said the black cloaked girl

"Yeah she did. But who are you?" Said Sora

"Then you must know that seven worlds will be in danger. After we have taken the princess's hearts one by one. We will continue. And you can't stop us. No matter what you are doing" Said the black cloaked girl

Then the black cloaked girl disappeared.

"I will stop you and your leader whoever she is" Said Sora

Sora finally walked to the castle. when he walked in he saw Anna, Hans and a white haired girl talking together. Sora walked to them then Anna said

"Elsa. We're getting married"

"WHAT!?" Said both Sora and Elsa

"Yeah isn't it great." Said Anna

"No you can't get married" Said Elsa

"What. Why not?" Said Anna

"Oh come on. You barely know this guy" Said Sora

"Well it doesn't matter. I love Hans no matter what" Said Anna

"This is so easy. I can't believe how easy it was to fool her. Anytime now. I will take her heart then i'll give it to Maxoto" Said Hans on his head

"I'm sorry but both of you can't get married. This party is over. Close the gate" Said Elsa

Elsa walked away then Anna grabbed her arm

"please you must understand" Said Anna

Anna took Elsa's glove away from her hand.

"Anna. Give me that glove back NOW" Said Elsa

"Elsa please. I can't live like this anymore" Said Anna

"Then leave" Said Elsa in a sad way

Elsa turned around and walked to the door.

"What have i ever do to you" Said Anna

"Enough Anna" Said Elsa

"No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out. What are you so afraid off" Said Anna

Then Elsa turned around and swung her arm and ice came from it and while she did that she said

"I said Enough"

Everybody looked shocked. Sora looked shocked too but he said

"What just happened? This girl must be really special"

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now.**


	8. Chapter 3

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 3. Still has some spoilers of Frozen**

* * *

Elsa ran away

"Elsa please come back" said Anna

"She is gone" Said Sora

"I must follow her" Said Anna

Anna turned around and saw Sora and she said

"Hey Sora will you help me?"

"Sure" Said Sora

"Really?" Said Anna

"Yes of course. Since there is heartless here then you need someone to protect you. And maybe Elsa knows where the keyhole is" Said Sora

"Keyhole? Well thank you Sora. Come lets go" Said Anna

Then Prince Hans came and said

"Anna are you alright?"

"Yes of course. Listen me and Sora is going after Elsa. While we are gone you have to take care of Arendelle" Said Anna

"What. No. It's to dangerous" Said Hans

"Thats ok i have Sora with me" Said Anna

"Do you promise me to take care of her?" Said Hans

"Yeah of course" Said Sora

"Well alright. But please be careful" Said Hans

"Of course. I know that my sister will not hurt me" Said Anna

Then Anna sat down to a horse and Sora sat behind her. And then they ride away

**Destiney Islands where Riku, Kairi and Ayu is**

Riku is lying on a bed and talking to himself

"Why did i say i want to stay. I mean i was the one who wanted to explore around in the first place. I don't know. Maybe is because of Ayu i stayed. I have just met i barley know her but yet i get this feeling inside of me that i want to hang around with her. OH geez. I need some fresh air" Said Riku

Then Riku stand up from the bed and walked out from his room. He walked down the stairs then he saw Ayu standing outside. He decided to walk to her.

"What are you doing outside?" Said Riku

Ayu was scared and she said

"Ahhhh. Don't scare me like that... Um i hope i didn't wake you"

"Don't worry about that. I could't sleep anyway. But i asked you that what are you doing outside?" Said Riku

"Well i can't help it. But i love watching the stars every night. Back home i used to have a window on my roof so i could she the stars every night" Said Ayu

"I see" Said Riku

"Do you love watching the stars every night?" Said Ayu

"Well not every night but yeah i do love watching the stars" Said Riku

"Yeah they are so beautiful" Said Ayu

"Not as beautiful as you" Said Riku

"WHAT?" Said Ayu

"I mean... uh... uh... I mean not as beautiful as Luna wich means moon" Said Riku with red checks

"Idiot what made you say so stupid like that" Said Riku in his mind

"So you think the moon is more beautiful then all the other stars. Not to mention the moon is in fact a star" Said Ayu

"Yeah i know" Said Riku

"Well i think it's time to go to bed. Good night Riku" Said Ayu and the she walked away

"Good night Ayu" Said Riku

Riku decided to watch the stars before he goes to bed

**Back to Arendelle**

Sora and Anna was ridding on a horse

"Did you know about her powers?" Said Sora

"No i don't. But if i knew then i would have never taken her gloves off" Said Anna

Then after a little while riding heartless appeared right off no where. The horse got panic making it stand that Sora and Anna felt of the horse. Sora stand up right away and took his keyblade up and start fighting the heartless. Sora took cared of all of the heartless.

"What are they?" Said Anna

"They are the heartless" Said Sora

"Heartless? That sounds scary. Why are they here? I mean i have never seen those creatures until recently. You know yesterday" Said Anna

"They are here because of an organization. That i don't know so much about. But i do know that they are after the heart of this world. And i must seal the keyhole to this world" Said Sora

"I see. And you said something about the keyhole earlier. But i am afraid i don't know anything about it" Said Anna

"Yeah. But maybe Elsa knows. Come on we must go" Said Sora

"But our horse is gone. I am afraid we have to go in foots" Said Anna

Then they start walking on foots. The snow was deep they could not run. After a while walking they saw a house.

"Look a house. We are safe" said Anna

Anna and Sora walked to the house and they saw a sign that was covered in snow. Anna shacked the sign and the snow was gone. Anna read the sign that said

"Wandering oaken's trading post"

"Looks promising enough. Lets go in" Said Sora

Sora and Anna walked in to the house. When they entered they saw a man who said

"Hoo hoo! Big summer Blowout!"

"Ehm exuse me but who are you" Said Sora

"My name is Oaken. Can i offer you some summer bath sop ja? Said Oaken

"Uh no thanks" Said Sora

"Have you seen a white haired woman ore perhaps the queen" Said Anna

"The only person who is crazy to go out in this weather is you and this boy" Said Oaken

Then a tall man who is covered with snow and has a scarf on his mouth and nose entered the house.

"And this man" Said Oaken

The man looked at Sora and said

"Hey Sora. What are you doing here?"

"Huh. Do i know you" Said Sora

The man took his scarf down and reveled that he is Kristoff

"It's me Kristoff" Said Kristoff

"Oh yeah. Of course. What are you doing here?" Said Sora

"Well. I was selling ice. Then snow came so i am here to get some supplies. But what are you doing here?" Said Kristoff

"I am here to help Anna to find Elsa" Said Sora

"Oh well good luck with that" Said Kristoff

Kristoff walked to get a rope and a pitch axe. Then he walked in front of Anna and said

"Carrots"

"What?" Said Anna

"Behind you" Said Kristoff

Then Anna looked behind her and then she moved to her right.

"Oh. Sorry" Said Anna

Then Kristoff took the carrots and then lying it on the table with the rope and the pitch axe.

"That will be 40" Said Oaken

"40? No 10" Said Kristoff

"I am sorry but i am in a rush business right now" Said Oaken

"uhm you know. This might be weird. But have anything magically happened in the mountain" Said Anna

"Yes." Said Kristoff

"Really. Can you take us there" Said Anna

"Sure. After i am done with this crook" Said Kristoff

Then Oaken stand up and looked down to Kristoff in anger.

"What did you called me?" Said Oaken

Then Oaken grabbed Kristoff and throws him out. Then Oaken walked back to the table and said

"Now. What are you guys gonna have?"

Anna looked at Kristoff and felt a little sorry for him

_Meanwhile at Arendelle castle_

"Well. I geuss i finally became the king to this place" Said Hans

"Aren't you forgetting something" Said the black cloaked girl

"Maxoto. What are you doing here?" Said Hans

"You disappoint me Hans. You promised me her heart. Now she is gone. I guess i can take your heart then" Said Maxoto

"No please. Give me a second chance. Please i beg you. I will find her" Said Hans in his knees

"Alright. I give you one more chance. But if you fails. Then i'll take your heart" Said Maxoto

After that Hans took his men and start his search for Anna

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now**


	9. Chapter 4

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 4. Still contains spoilers from Frozen. And don't tell me that i did not warned you**

* * *

Sora and Anna walked in to a small little farm house where Kristoff sings a song to a rein

Reindeers are better than people  
Sven, don't you think that's true?

(Kristoff change his voice)"Yeah, people will beat you  
And curse you and cheat you  
Every one of 'em's bad except you."

_Aww, thanks buddy_  
But people smell better than reindeers  
Sven, don't you think I'm right?

(Kristoff change his voice again)"That's once again true  
For all except you."

You got me. Let's call it a night.

(Kristoff change his voice again)"Good night."

Don't let the frostbite bite

"Well he is crazy. Lets go Anna" Said Sora

"No. We must give those stuff we bought for him" Said Anna when she grabbed Sora's arm

They walked in to the farm house and walked to Kristoff

"Hey that was a lovely song" Said Anna

"Ahhh. Oh it is just you two. What do you want" Said Kristoff

"Well. We need help. To find my sister Elsa" Said Anna

"Well i am sorry but i don't take people to places" Said Kristoff

Then Anna Throws a bag to Kristoff.

"Hey" Said Kristoff

"Come on. Take us to the most magical place you mentioned" Said Anna

"Decide you said you will" Said Sora

Kristoff cheks the bag and it has the pickaxe and the rope

"Well you forgot the carrot" Said Kristoff

Then Anna throws another bag with carrots.

"Ouch" Said Kristoff

"Oops i am so sorry" Said Anna

"It's ok. Well anyway, lets go" Said Kristoff

Then all of them walked to Kristoff's sled

"Cool" Said Sora

"Yeah i know" Said Kristoff

Then they left.

**Meanwhile at Destiny Islands where Riku and Ayu is**

Riku and Ayu was walking in a road

"So where do you come from Ayu?" Said Riku

"I am not so sure anymore" Said Ayu

"Thats sad" Said Riku

After a little while walking Riku says

"You know. I am little Hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah" Said Ayu

"What do you want?" Said Riku

"Taiyaki" Said Ayu

"Taiyaki?" Said Riku

"You don't know what that is?" Said Ayu

"I am sorry. That name is totally unknown to me" Said Riku

"Uguu" Said Ayu she looked down in sorrow

"Uguu? What does that mean?" Said Riku

"Oh that is just something i say when i am scared and nervous. and when i am sad" Said Ayu

"That is a weird word to say. Don't you think" Said Riku

"Of course it is. But i have to say something don't i?" Said Ayu

"Good point" Said Riku

"Anyway. Last night when we saw the stars. That you said about the moon. But it sounds like you said something different." Said Ayu

"Well... I only said about the moon nothing more" Said Riku

"I see. Well that is sad. Because no one has ever said anything nice at me" Said Ayu

Riku felt a little sad.

"Come on. Lets go back at my place and maybe you can tell me more about this Taiyaki food" Said Riku

"And maybe we can make one" Said Ayu

"Maybe" Said Riku

"But i must warn you. I am not a great cook" Said Ayu

Then they walked away

**Back to Arendelle where Sora is**

They where still on the sled and traveling with it.

"So your sister was the one that gave Arendelle eternal winter?" Said Kristoff

"Yep thats right" Said Anna

"Why will she do that?" Said Kristoff

"Well it is all my fault really. Because i got engaged and she got crazy about it because i have just met him. You know that day and..." Said Anna the she got interrupted by Kristoff and he said

"Wow wow wow. You are telling me that you got engaged by a guy you have just meet?"

"Yeah. Anyway. She got mad about it and the i grabbed her glove and..." Said Anna the she got interrupted again by Kristoff and he said

"YOU got engaged by some you have just meet?"

"I was shocked to" Said Sora

"Why is that such a big deal?" Said Anna

"Because that is not true love" Said Kristoff

"How do you know. Are you a love expert ore something?" Said Anna

"No but i have friends who are. But anyway. Do you know his last name" Said Kristoff

While they are talking Sora sees Heartless come right out of no where

"Uh Kristoff" Said Sora

"Not now" Said Kristoff

A heartless jumped to the sled. However Sora strike the heartless with his keyblade.

"Kristoff" Said Sora

"What" Said Kristoff then he turned around

He sees an army of heartless

"Oh NO. Sven go go" Yelled Kristoff

Then Sven ran and ran really fast. Then Sven ran to a cliff

"Prepare to jump Sven" Said Anna

Then Kristoff lifts Anna and says

"You don't tell What Sven is gonna do. I do"

Then he throws Anna to Sven's back. He then takes a knife

"Hey what about me" Said Sora

"You have to jump with me. Prepare to jump Sven" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff cuts the rope. Sven ran to the cliff. Then Sven jumped over the cliff. The sled was about to go to the cliff

"Alright. Prepare to jump Sora" Said Kristoff

Sora nicked his head up and down to say yes to him. Then the sled was in the cliff. Both Sora and Kristoff jumped. Sora landed on the cliff while Kristoff he could only land his hands on the cliff. He looked down and he saw his sled being explode.

"Ahh, and I just got it paid off!" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff slipped his hand he was about to fall but he was rescued by Anna and Sora who throws the rope to him

"Grabb it" Said Sora

Kristoff grabbed the rope and he was pulled up.

"I will replace your sled." Said Anna

Kristoff is lying on the snow and he took his hands on his head.

"I can understand why you will not help us anymore. Come Sora lets go" Said Anna

Then Sora and Anna walked away. Sven walked to Kristoff and took his nose at his hand

"Of course i don't want to help them anymore" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff rise his back up and says

"In fact the hole thing ruins that i will help anyone.(Then Kristoff change his voice) But they will die without you.(Then Kristoff change back to his own voice) I can live with that.(Then he change his voice again)But you will not get a new sled if they do.(Then he change his voice back again) Sometimes i really hate you. ALRIGHT i will help you two"

"Really?" Said Anna

Then they walked together. To find Elsa.

_Meanwhile at somewhere. Where prince Hans is_

"I must find Anna, ore else Maxoto will take my heart. If i knew that something like this will happened then i would have never make that deal with her. Why will she have Anna's heart anyway?" Said Hans

After a while riding Hans saw a castle made of ice on the mountains

"An ice castle. She must be there. There is no doubt of it. She is mine, and then Arendelle is mine" Said Hans

Then Hans ride the fastest way he can.

_Back where Sora, Anna and Kristoff is_

After a while walking Sora, Anna and Kristoff is in a beautiful place with frozen trees.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful" Said Sora

"Yeah i know" Said by an unknown voice

"Yeah. Wait who said that?" Said Sora

Anna and Kristoff looked each other then a living snowman came and said

"Me"

"Wow. A living snowman that is so awesome" Said Sora

"Yeah. Wait what does awesome mean. Is it a good thing?" Said the snowman

"Awww. Your cute. Whats your name?" Said Anna

"My name is Olaf" Said Olaf

"Olaf?" Said Anna

"Yeah Olaf. Do you have some ear problems" Said Olaf

"No. It's just that it sounds familiar" Said Anna

"Anyway. And you are" Said Olaf

"My name is Anna" Said Anna

"Great. And who is that cool guy with the spiky hair" Said Olaf

"Thats Sora" Said Anna

"And who is that funky donkey" Said Olaf

"Thats sven" Said Anna

"Oh ok. And who is the reindeer?" Said Olaf

"Uh Sven" Said Anna

"Oh well easy to remember" Said Olaf

"Anyway. Did Elsa created you" Said Anna

"Yeah why?" Said Olaf

"Do you know where she is?" Said Anna

"Yeah why?" Said Olaf

"Can you take us there?" Said Anna

"Yeah why" Said Olaf

"I tell you why. Elsa gave Arendelle an eternal winter and we need her to get the summer back" Said Sora

"Hey i was about to say that" Said Kristoff

"Oh Summer. I don't know why but i always loved the idea of summer, and sun and all things hot" Said Olaf

"Really. Then i geuss you don't have a lot of experience with heat" Said Kristoff

"Nope. But sometimes i liked to close my eyes..." Said Olaf and he starts to sing

After the song Kristoff said

"I'll tell him"

"Don't you dare" Said both Sora and Anna

"Hey Olaf can you take us to Elsa now" Said Sora

"Yeah sure just follow me" Said Olaf

Then they follows Olaf.

"But hey. Someone must tell him" Said Kristoff

**Bigjackass: And here it is where it ends. Hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 5

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 5. Enjoy and it still contains spoilers from Frozen**

* * *

Sora, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf walked into the mountain. And after a while of walking they saw a giant ice castle. When Kristoff saw the castle he was extremely happy.

"Wow. Now that is ice" Said Kristoff

"Wow. This is so cool" Said Sora

"I think i am about to cry" Said Kristoff

"Go ahead i will not judge" said Anna

Then Sora and Olaf and Anna walked up the ice stairs. Sven ran up the stairs but he felt. He tried again but he felt.

"Sorry Sven. But you must wait here then" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff walked up the stairs. Anna was right in front of the door and was about to knock.

"Knock... Just knock. Why isn't she knocking... Do you think she knows how to knock?" Said Olaf

Then Anna knocked the ice door. After she knocked the door opened.

"Ah it opened. That's a first" Said Anna

Kristoff was about to get in but he was stopped by Anna

"You should stay here. Last time I introduced a guy to Elsa. She froze everything" Said Anna

"B-But this is a castle made of ice. Ice is my life" Said Kristoff

Then Olaf waved his hand to Kristoff and said

"Bye Sven"

"You to Olaf" Said Anna

"Me?" Said Olaf

"Just give us a minute" Said Anna

"Okay" Said Olaf

"What about me? I need to talk to Elsa. About the keyhole" Said Sora

"Just stay here. You can talk to her after alright" Said Anna

"Alright" Said Sora

Then Sora satt down the stairs with Kristoff and Olaf. After a little while Kristoff sees a white figure and he asks Olaf

"Hey Olaf. Is that one of your brothers?"

"Huh. What do you mean?" Said Olaf

"I mean that big white thing standing there." Said Kristoff

Then Olaf sees it

"Oh. Maybe" Said Olaf

"Another living snowman. Cool let me see" Said Sora

Then Sora sees it. And he recognize it

"Thats not a snowman. Thats a nobody a dusk" Said Sora

"Really. Are they friendly?" Said Kristoff

"No. We must warn Anna right now. Come on hurry" Said Sora

Then all of them ran inside. they ran up the stairs and then they sees Anna and Elsa talking. However Elsa spin around and ice came around her. Then one of the ice hit Anna's heart. It made her go to her knees.

"All of you must leave" Said Elsa

"But Elsa i must tell you about the no..." Said Sora but then he was interrupted by Elsa

"LEAVE NOW" Said Elsa

Then she made a giant Snowman that threw them out of the castle.

"Huh. Where are the nobodies? They where just here for a minute ago" Said Sora

Then Anna made a snowball and said

"It is not nice to throw people"

She then throws the snowball and hit the giant snowman. It made the giant snowman goes crazy and he follows them. While the giant Snowman follows the heroes. Meanwhile at the Ice castle. Prince Hans arrived. He enters the castle and he shouts

"Anna! Anna! ANNA!"

"She is not here" Said Elsa

"Where is she?" Said Hans

"I don't know. But you are not welcome here" Said Elsa

"Oh come on. We are friends right?" Said Hans

"How can you be my friend when i don't even know you?" Said Elsa

"Good point" Said Hans

"I need to find Anna before it's to late. Wait. Anna is after Elsa. If i capture Elsa then Anna will come to me. And i am glad that Maxoto gave me the power to control heartless" Said Hans in his mind

Then Hans looked up to the ceiling and saw heartless coming up from the ceiling.

"Ahhh. It's those creatures" Said Hans

Then Elsa looked up and when she did the ice lamp falls from the ceiling by the heartless. Elsa ran but then she felt and she passed out.

"Yes. Once Anna is back. Her heart will be mine and then i will give it to Maxoto. And then i will be the king to this world"

Back to Sora, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. They jumped down from a cliff and landed softly on snow

"We had to jump down from that cliff but at least we got away from that giant snowman" Said Sora

Then Olaf came up from the snow. He grabbed someone's legs and he said

"I can't feel my legs. I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Then Kristoff came up from the snow and said

"Thats because it's my legs"

Then Olaf's but and legs walks by

"Oh. Hey can you grab my but" Said Olaf

Then Kristoff grabbed Olaf's but and took the rest of his body and grabbed them together. Then Olaf became the same body

"Oh. That feels nice" Said Olaf

Kristoff rise up from the snow and he asks Sora

"Hey Sora. What are those nobodies thing?"

"Nobodies. Well. I am not sure how to say this..." Said Sora

"Why are they called nobodies. It feels kinda mean" Said Anna

Both Sora and Kristoff stare at Anna

"What?" Said Anna

"Your hair. It's turning white" Said Kristoff

"What. Does it looks bad?" Said Anna

"No" Said Kristoff

Then Olaf takes his head up with his hands and says

"You hesitated"

"No. didn't" Said Kristoff

"Yes you did" Said Sora

"Ahh stop it. Both of you. Come on. Follow me" Said Kirstoff

"Where are we going?" Said Anna

"To my friends" Said Kristoff

"Oh the love expert" Said Anna

"Yeah. Just follow me" said Kristoff

Then they just walked away.

**Destiny Islands. Where Riku, Ayu and Kairi are**

Riku, Ayu and Kairi where walking to the beach. Kairi got a boat and said

"Hey Riku. Shall we go to the island?"

"Sure. I am coming" Said Riku

Riku ran to Kairi to prepare when they are going to the island. However Ayu was just standing there. Riku looked at Ayu and said

"Are you coming?"

"Are you sure you want to take me with you" Said Ayu

"Of course thats why i asked you" Said Riku

"Really?" Said Ayu

"Yes. After all we are friends" Said Riku

Ayu smilled and then she ran to the boat and helped them. She sat in the boat and then they go to the island.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful" Said Ayu

"Eh. It's not much" Said Riku

"Are you kidding this place is everything. I wished i was here earlier" Said Ayu

"Yeah. But after a while. You get sick of it" Said Riku

"You must be joking. How can anyone be sick of this place?" Said Ayu

"Every time they are talking to each other, is like they don't even know i am here" Said Kairi in her minds

"Well. Anyway i wanna see more of this island. Is it okay i can go alone?" Said Ayu

"Sure. Go ahead" Said Riku

"Thanks" Said Ayu

Then Ayu walked around to explore the island

"Well. Well Riku" Said Kairi

"Huh?" Said Riku

"I think you really like her" Said Kairi

"Well she is nice" Said Riku

"Riku. You have spend a lot more time of her then me" Said Kairi

"Hey. She is a confused girl and she has lost her memory" Said Riku

"Really. She doesn't look that confused. And i think she remembers a lot to" Said Kairi

"What are you trying to say?" Said Riku

"Listen. I don't say you are soft. But if you really, really like her. Then please don't deny it that she is the one" Said Kairi

"Kairi. She is not my type. I am just trying to be a good friend to her" Said Riku

"Alright, alright. You are just her friend. Nothing more" Said Kairi

"Ok. Good" Said Riku

Then Ayu came back

"So what have you guys been doing?" Said Ayu

"Nothing really" Said Riku

**Bigjackass: And here ends this chapter**


	11. Chapter 6

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 6. Still contains spoilers from Frozen**

* * *

Sora, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf walked to a place full of rocks

"Ehm. When you are gonna see my friends. Please don't be scared" Said Kristoff

"Why?" Said Anna

"Well. They are a little different" Said Kristoff

"Don't worry. I will be nice" Said Anna

"Ok" Said Kristoff

Then Kristoff stands in front of Sora, Anna Olaf and says

"Meet my family"

Behind Kristoff where just a bunch of rocks. Kristoff was walking to the rocks and says

"Hey how it's going"

"They are just rocks" Said Anna

"He's crazy" Said Olaf

"What is going on here?" Said Sora

"He is talking to rocks. Do you have some problems with your eyes?" Said Olaf

Then suddenly Dusk nobodies appeared out of nowhere. Then rocks suddenly rise and runs away.

"Trolls? they are trolls. And what are they?" Said Anna

"Go hide. I'll take care of it" Said Sora

Then Kristoff, Anna and Olaf run to a rock to hide. While Sora takes care of the Dusk nobodies. After a while of fighting he finally took cared of all of them. Then Sora hears clapping. And Maxoto is standing right behind him.

"Well done. Well done. I must admit. I never tough that you where able to have so much skill. I am afraid that i have underestimated you. You are better then you look" Said Maxoto

"Who are you?" Said Sora

"I am your father's friend nobody. Maxoto is my name" Said Maxoto

Then she takes the hood of. And she looks like Makoto(She is Makoto's nobody)

"what do you want?" Said Sora

"I just want the princess heart. I tough you already knew that" Said Maxoto

"Who is the princess you are looking for?" Said Sora

"Ah. This is boring me. When we meets again. I will tell you" Said Maxoto

Then she disappeared. Then a troll came to Sora and said

"The keyblade. So you are the keybearer"

"Yes. How do you know?" Said Sora

"Even trolls have that kind of knowledge" Said the troll

"I see" Said Sora

"Anyway. Pabbie look at Anna. This girl. Her hair becomes white. What does it mean?" Said Kristoff

Pabbie go to Anna and sees her heart and says

"I am afraid that. Her heart was hit by the ice created by Elsa"

"You can stop it. Right?" Said Kristoff

"I am sorry. But if her head was frozen. Then i could heal her. But as for her heart. It's to difficult- So i am sorry. But only the power of love can stop this" said Pabbie

"Love?. Hans. We have to go back to Arendelle" Said Anna

"Right thank you. Come on Sora" Said Kristoff

Then they ran away. They hurry back to Arendelle so they can see Hans

_Meanwhile at a dungeon in Arendelle_

Elsa woke up in a dungeon. Her hands was tied with chains. She looks out of a window and says

"What have i done?"

Then Hans came in and Elsa says

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I could't let those creatures take you" Said Hans

"Then i would be dead. Cause i am to dangerous to be alive" Said Anna

"Please calm down" Said Hans

"Where's Anna?" Said Elsa

"She has not returned yet" Said Hans

Then Elsa looked extremely worried in her eyes

"If you can just stop the winter" Said Hans

"I can't. I am sorry but i really can't. You have to let me go. Please tell them that i have to go" Said Elsa

"I can see what i can do" Said Hans

Then Hans left the dungeon and walked back to the castle. He walked into a room and said

"I have waited for hours. Where is she?"

Then a man came into the room and said

"Sir. It appears that Princess Anna has returned"

"Bring her here immediately" Said Hans

Then the man walked to Anna and said

"Prince Hans want to see you"

"Great. See you later guys" Said Anna

Then she walked with the man into the castle. Then Kristoff walked away.

"Where are you going?" Said Sora

"Back to the ice business" Said Kristoff

"Comeon. You can't leave Anna like this. Decide i don't trust Hans" Said Sora

"Well thats your problem not mine" Said Kristoff and then he walked away

However Sora decided to stay a little more. He found a secret way to the castle. He then found a window where he sees Anna and Hans talking to each other. He can't hear what they says but he understand that Hans has betrayed Anna. When Hans left the room Sora jumped into the room and he closed the window as fastest he can. He ran to Anna and said

"Are you alright?"

"No. He betrayed me. And now he is going to kill Elsa" Said Anna

"We must stop him" Said Sora

"It's my fault. Everything is my fault" Said Anna

Then someone is opening the door. The door opens and it reveals that it was Olaf who opened it.

"Olaf. Where have you been?" Said Sora

"You know. I don't know. Oh no" Said Olaf then he ran to Anna

"Are you alright?" Said Olaf

"Yeah. i'm fine" Said Anna

"Oh. I don't think so. You need fire" Said Olaf

Then he takes wood on the fireplace and set it on fire. When the fire appears Olaf was fascinated by it

"Olaf get away from there" Said Sora

"So this is how heat feels like. I like it" Said Olaf

"Olaf" Said Anna

"Oh yeah. You need heat to" Said Olaf

Then Olaf grabbed Anna's hand and took her to the fire

"Olaf please go away from the fire" Said Anna

"No. I will stay here with you" Said Olaf

"But you are melting" Said Anna

"There are someone that is worth to melt for" Said Olaf

Then Anna smiled she was full of joy to hear that. Olaf's face was about to melt but Olaf grabbed his face and said

"Just not right now"

Sora looked out of the window and he sees Kristoff riding Sven back to Arendelle.

"Anna. Kristoff he is coming" Said Sora

"Is he? I have to go to him" Said Anna

Anna walked to the window and opens it

"Anna. It's to dangrous to go out there" Said Sora

"If i stay then there's a chance he will not find me" Said Anna

Anna jumped out of the window.

"Anna" Said Sora

"She is going to be fine." Said Olaf

"But the heartless and the nobodies are out there" Said Sora

"Oh no. Someone needs to help her" Said Olaf

"I'm going after her" Said Sora

Then he jumped off from the window and start following Anna. After a while of running he suddenly got stopped by nobodies that is standing in front of him. He took his keyblade and was about to attack but he was stopped by Maxoto

"They only attack if i say so" Said Maxoto

"You again?" Said Sora

"Yes it's me" Said Maxoto

"What kinda organization are you from?" Said Sora

"I am from the organization VIII." Said Maxoto

"So are you the leader?" Said Sora

"Sorry kid. But i don't plan stuff." Said Maxoto

"What is your leader planing?" Said Sora

"I can't tell you that. Then she will make me to a dusk. However she said i must kill you..." Said Maxoto

Then a sword appears in her right arm. She points the sword to Sora and says

"Show me your skills"

Then they start fighting. After a little fighting she use magic by using ice. She throws ice to Sora. However Sora strikes it with his keyblade. Then after a while of fighting and striking ice. Sora destroys Maxoto's sword.

"You have some quite skill boy. I give you that. But remember(Maxoto points her fingers to Sora's Keyblade), that Keyblade is the only reason why you are still alive. I am afraid that Hans has failed me. I should have known that he is useless. I guess it's right what they say. If you want something. You have to do it by yourself. See you later" Said Maxoto

Then Sora sees Anna and Elsa hugging each other. Sora ran to them and then the winter disappeared. And summer came back. Olaf was about to melt but Elsa gave him a cloud he can live with.

"I guess it's over now right?" Said Anna

Elsa was about to say something but then her heart came out of her body. And her heart flew to Maxoto's hand

"Finally. The princess's heart is mine" Said Maxoto

"What's going on? I tough you wanted Anna's heart" Said Hans

"I never said that" Said Maxoto

"But you said you wanted the princess's heart" Said Hans

"Yes. But i tough you understood that i wanted the first born's heart. There was two princess here in this world. And i wanted the oldest one. You are really dumb as you look Hans" Said Maxoto

"Give my sister's heart back. NOW" Said Anna

"Sorry. But my leader needs it more then you do" Said Maxoto

"Hey Maxoto. I beat you ones. And i can beat you twice" Said Sora

"True. But i can't stay here anymore" Said Maxoto

Then she opens a black portal. Sora ran to the portal but it vanished before he could enter. Elsa lied down on the floor. Anna is holding her hand and she says

"Why?. When i finally get you back. You have to leave me again" Said Anna and she is crying

Sora walked to Anna and says

"Don't worry. I promise to get her heart back"

"Promise?" Said Anna

"I promise" Said Sora

"Thank you Sora" Said Anna

"Say what is going on with the floor on this boat" Said Olaf

Sora looked down to the floor and he sees a keyhole. Sora point his keyblade to the keyhole and a blue beam comes from his keyblade to the keyhole. then he sealed the heart to this world.

"Great but how am i suppose to get to another world?" Said Sora

then a black portal appeared out of no where. Sora ran to the portal. After a little while of falling he landed to a town

**Traverse Town**

"Traverse Town? Why will the organization VII attack here?" Said Sora

"They are not here" Said an unknown person

Then Sora turned around and he sees a tall man with blue pant black jacket with white hair

"Who are you?" Said Sora

"My name is Xes. And i am here to help you" Said Xes

"Really?" Said Sora

"Yes. Come with me and i will show you to the team" Said Xes

**Bigjackass: And that's it for now**


	12. Chapter 7

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 7. Contains NO spoilers of any movies**

* * *

Sora walked with Xes into a building. Inside of the building there was a lot of computers and with two other persons. One of them is a girl and the other is a boy. The girl has a long pink hair with a skirt and a white shirt with a heart symbol on her left side of her shirt. And the boy is short and has blue pants brown jacket. And with a short blonde hair.

"Sora i want you to meet my team. This lovely girl is Angel" Said Xes

"Glad to met you" Said Angel

"And this geeky boy is Yunox" Said Xes

"I am not geeky. Anyway please to met you keybearer" Said Yunox.

"Is it only three of you?" Said Sora

Then everyone of them got sad faces. Everyone was sad

"Well we used to be 9" Said Xes

"Then five of us got killed by Xehanort. It was horrible. I will never forget Xehanort's face when he killed them. He smiled. So now it is only four of us" Said Angel

"I am sorry to hear that. So who is the fourth one?" Said Sora

"He is our master." Said Yunox

"And who is your master?" Said Sora

"Our master is one of the wisest man of all time. Yuichi the wise" Said Xes

"Where is he?" Said Sora

"I don't know. He told us to come here and aid the keybearer. And when i saw you. I knew you where him" Said Xes

"I see. So. All of you are here to help me to defeat the Organization VII?" Said Sora

"Yes of course" Said Yunox

"You know. I really don't like your attitude Yunox" Said Angel

"And i don't like when you tries to be cute Angel" Said Yunox

"Hey. That was rude" Said Angel

"Anyway. Do you know what this Organization is planing?" Said Sora

"Unfortantly i don't. I tough you know" Said Xes

"All i know is that they are after seven hearts." Said Sora

"Well obviously they are after the strongest heart of them all" Said Yunox

"Huh?" Said Sora and Xes

"What. Don't tell me you haven't heard of them. You must have heard that. If you take seven strong hearts. You can make the keyblade of heart" Said Yunox

"Well. There was one girl that told me that. What are they gonna use this keyblade for?" Said Sora

"I don't know" Said Yunox

"Hahaha. A nerd like you don't know what they are gonna use that keyblade for" Said Angel

"What? Of course i do... I... I... Just pretend i don't. And i am not a nerd" Said Yunox

"Whatever you say nerd" Said Angel

"Grrrrr. Come here you" Said Yunox

Then Yunox chase after Angel

"I see they gets along" Said Sora

"They have always been like this" Said Xes

**Meanwhile at Destiny Islands. Where Riku, Ayu and Kairi is.**

"Hey Riku" Said Ayu

"What?" Said Riku

"What is that star shaped fruit?" Said Ayu

"Thats a paopu fruit" Said Riku

"Wow it looks nice" Said Ayu

"Hey you wanna hear some interesting about these fruit?" Said Riku

"Yes" Said Ayu

"It is said that. When you share a paopu fruit. their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what" Said Riku

"Really? Wow. That sounds so romantic." Said Ayu

"Yeah. Can't argue with that" Said Riku

"So. What should we do know?" Said Ayu

"Well... Lets go home ok?" Said Riku

"Alright" Said Ayu

Then they walked back to Riku's house. Few minutes later Kairi came by and said

"Hey Riku. Do you remember the school ball that is coming soon?"

"Oh. I forgot" Said Riku

"I geuss you haven't found a date yet" Said Kairi

"No. Decide i don't think i should go anyway" Said Riku

"WHAT? I can't believe you said that" Said Kairi

"Come on. If Sora doesn't come back. you have to go alone" Said Riku

"But i still wanna go. Listen. Now Sora is gone for a while. I need at least another best friend to come" Said Kairi

Riku looked at Ayu and started to smile a little then he looked at Kairi again and said

"Don't worry. i'll come. I promise. I just found a date. See you later"

"Yeah. Great. See ya" Said Kairi and then she walked away

**Back to Traverse Town**

"So you believe that the organization are here?" Said Sora

"At least one of them. But we are not sure that they are hiding here" Said Xes

"We still have a lot of troubles to find out where theirs hideout is" Said Angel

"But why will the organization be here anyway?" Said Sora

"Just to make fun of us. They believe they are so much better then us. Just because a lot us are dead" Said Xes

"Thats awfull." Said Sora

"Xes" Said Yunox

"Huh. What is it" Said Xes

"Something is going on in the third district. Shall we go there?" Said Yunox

"Yes. Come on Sora lets go" Said Xes

Then they ran to the third district. And when they get there a black cloaked with the hood on, girl is standing on the top of one of the wall

"Hello Xes. It's been a long time" Said the black cloaked girl

"Not long enough. Zaldex" Said Xes

"You still remember my name. I'm flattered" Said Zaldex

"What do you want?" Said Xes

"Oh. The usual. I want to have a heart" Said Zaldex

"You don't deserve it" Said Xes

"All of you are fools. Just because all of you exist. Does that mean you deserve to have one? No. We nobodies deserves it a lot more then people like you" Said Zaldex

"You are fooling yourself. Go back where you came from. You selfish brat" Said Xes

"Oh. I will. When Kingdom hearts. Is mine" Said Zaldex and throws a giant light ball.

The light ball is heading to Angel however Xes jumped in front of her and he got the light ball instead.

"Hahahahaha. This will be the last time we see each other. Xes. Goodbye" Said Zaldex

"Hey. No fair" Said Sora

"I could have ended you miserable life right now. But if i did. There will be no fun anymore. See you later keybearer" Said Zaldex

Then she disappears. Xes is lying on the ground and dying.

"No. No. Please stay here. We need you" Said Angel

"No. You can take care of yourself. I knew this will happened to me one day. Please stop her. Ore else i will die for nothing" Said Xes

Then he close his eyes and his heart flew away.

"No. NOOOOOO!" Said Angel and she starts crying

Yunox starts crying to

"Well come on. Lets try to find out where Zaldex is" Said Yunox

"I promise. I will stop her" Said Sora

They walked back to their house however Sora got stopped by a man in a black cloak with his hood on

"W-Who are you?" Said Sora

"I can't tell you who i am. Not here. Not now. But you may call me Rrody" Said Rrody

"Okay. Rrody what do you want?" Said Sora

"I want you to help Angel" Said Rrody

"Okay. But why?" Said Sora

"So she can rest in peace" Said Rrody

Sora got confused he scratched his head and asked him

"What do you mean?" Said Sora

"I know this is confusing. But you see. Angel is already dead" Said Rrody

"WHAT? That's impossible" Said Sora

"It sounds like it. But no. You see Angel is just a heart. Thats why her hair is pink. She died to early. And she can't have peace until she has done what she truly wished for" Said Rrody

"I don't know. It sound so weird" Said Sora

"Listen i know it doesn't make sense. But it's true. Please i beg you. I regret that i could never help her. And the fact that i was the only one who knew about this. But if she doesn't vanish until 5 years after her death. then she is bound to live in the loneliness for an eternity. And that means she can't talk to anyone. And she will be extremely confused. And i don't want that to happened to that poor girl." Said Rrody

"And how many years has it been?" Said Sora

"Thats the problem i don't know. It can be any day. But since she can still talk to people. I guess she still have time. But you must help her now. If you do that. Then i will help you on your quest" Said Rrody

"Alright. i'll do it" Said Sora

**Bigjackass: And thats it for this chapter**


	13. Chapter 8

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

Sora walked back to the building. When he walked in he saw Yunox and Angel.

"Hey Yunox" Said Sora

"Yeah" Said Yunox

"Can i talk to you? Alone?" Said Sora

"Fine. I don't want to listen to you boys anyway" Said Angel. Then she walked outside

"So what do you want?" said Yunox

Sora explain everything to Yunox.

"So you took that information from a guy you just meet" Said Yunox

"It sounded like he was desperate. So i do believe he was telling the truth. And i can't leave until we help her" Said Sora

"Well. I am not sure. I mean how can this happened to her?" Said Yunox

"The man also told me that. This only happens in Angel's universe. He told me that she is from another universe and that one has a rule when people dies. If a person lived a happy life. They will have peace. However if a person died with full of regrets. They get a second chance. If they do everything they wished for before they died. Then they can have peace. But if they don't do that until five years. Then they are bound to live in the loneliness for an eternity" Said Sora

Yunox tough hard about this. And then he said

"Well it makes sense. I suppose"

"Great. Will you help me?" Said Sora

"Mmmm... No" Said Yunox

"What?" Said Sora

"I don't even like Angel. So why should i care if she is going to live in loneliness. In fact that will suit her up. Hehehehe" Said Yunox

Sora became angry and said

"Fine. If you don't want to help her. Then i will. You can just sit here and be a jerk"

Then Sora walked away. While Yunox is siting on his chair and typing on the keyboard for his computer. Sora was walking on the road and he said in his mind

"What a jerk. I can't really blame why Angel always makes fun of him. Now that guy said. That i have to do everything Angel wish to do. Because those are her final wish"

Then suddenly Angel was running and she accidentally hit Sora that they felt to the ground.

"I'm sorry" Said Angel

"It's ok" Said Sora

then they rise up from the ground

"Well see you later" Said Angel.

Then she walked but she got stopped by Sora

"Angel wait" Said Sora

"Huh?" Said Angel

"I know that this is not a normal question but. Do you have some wishes?" Said Sora

"Wow. Noobody have ever asked me that. Ok. I wish for a giant teddybear. And i also wish the most romantic novel of all time" Said Angel

"I meant personal wishes" Said Sora

"Huh. But aren't these personal enough?" Said Angel

"No. no. I mean of course they are(God. How am i suppose to say this to her" Said Sora in his mind) You know lets have some drinks alright" Said Sora

"Okay" Said Angel

Then they went in the cafe. And got some soda

"What i meant was that. Do you have some lifetime wishes?" Said Sora

"Lifetime wishes?" Said Angel

"You know. What you want to do in your life" Said Sora

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But i do have something i want to do before i die" Said Angel

"Really and whats that?" Said Sora

"Well. one of them is wrestling" Said Angel

"You can't be serious" Said Sora in his mind

"And the second one is to win a race" Said Angel

"Well that doesn't sound hard" Said Sora in his mind

"A race against the fastest people of them all" Said Angel

"Are you kidding me?" Said Sora in his mind

"And the third one is to have a birthday party" Said Angel

"Well that sounds great" Said Sora in his mind

"So it's that all?" Said Sora

"Yep" Said Angel

"Okay. Well this is your lucky day. Because all those wishes will come true. Today" Said Sora

"Really" Said Angel

"Thats right" Said Sora

Then Angel gave Sora a hug

"Oh. Thank you. Thank you so much Sora" Said Angel

"Your welcome. Now let me go" Said Sora

Then Angel let Sora go

"So what should we do first?" Said Angel

"I say. We start with wrestling" Said Sora

"Alright who is my opponent?" Said Angel

"You are looking at him" Said Sora

"You?" Said Angel

"yeah. is that a problem" Said Sora

"Yeah. You are to weak to be my opponent" Said Angel

"What?" Said Sora

"Yeah. I want someone who is stronger then you" Said Angel

"Fine. Then you can fight with someone else" Said Sora

"This is not good. If i pick someone who is really strong the she might lose and i can't help her at all" Said Sora in his mind

"Oh that guy" Said Angel

"Huh?" Said Sora

Then Sora looked at the guy Angel choose

"Cloud? What is he doing here?" Said Sora

"Thats the guy i want to fight" Said Angel

"Are you sure?" Said Sora

"Yeah i am sure. And it looks like you know him. Now go and ask him" Said Angel

"Ok" Said Sora

Then Sora walked to Cloud

"Hey Cloud" Said Sora

"Huh? Sora. What are you doing here?" Said Cloud

"Well. it's a long story but what are you doing here?" Said Sora

" I am looking for Aerith" Said Cloud

"I see. Ehm. Listen. I know it sound totally crazy but. My friend over there wants to challenge you to wrestling" Said Sora

"That little girl? She has no chance. Decided i don't think it's right to beat her" Said Cloud

"I know it's not. But she really want to" Said Sora

"If she want to. I don't see how i can say no" Said Cloud

"Here i give you 50 money if you let her win" Said Sora

"I don't really care about the money anymore. But Aerith owns me a lot of it after she humiliated me. Alright i let her win. But i will have at least 100" Said Cloud

"Alright as long you let her win" Said Sora

Then Cloud walked to Angel and said

"I hear you wanna challenge me to a fight"

"You bet. Come on old man" Said Angel

"Alright then show me all you got" Said Cloud

Then Angel made her right hand into a fist and hit Cloud. However she punched really soft that it did not hurt Cloud what so ever. However Cloud says

"Oh god. That hurt. I give up. You got me"

Then he falls to the ground.

"I got him? Yay i got him. I beat someone up. I can't believe it" Said Angel

Angel was so happy that she danced around in happiness. Sora walked to Cloud as he rise up from the ground. Then Sora gave him 100 money

"Thanks. I owe you one" Said Sora

"Don't ever ask me to do that again" Said Cloud

Then Cloud walks away. Sora walks to Angel and he says

"Now we are gonna do racing. So who do you want to race with?"

"Uh. good question. I want to race with the fastest runner of all time" Said Angel

"I see. And who can that be" Said Sora in his mind

"The fastest person of all time is obviously me" Said a black haired girl.

"Yuffie?" said Sora

"Well. We will see about that once i beat you" Said Angel

"Bring it on sister" Said Yuffie

"Wait. Wait. First of. What are you doing here Yuffie. And second where should be the goal?" Said Sora

"Oh. I am just here because i go wherever i want. And the goal that should be. who can run to the third district and back again" Said Yuffie

"Alright i am ready" Said Angel

"Hey Yuffie can i talk with you alone?" Said Sora

"Sure" Said Yuffie

"Hey Yuffie can you let Angel win?" Said Sora

"Angel? So thats her name. And why should i let her win?" Said Yuffie

"Well it's hard to explain. But just ler her win. Ok?" Said Sora

"Sure. For 500 money" Said Yuffie

"Grrrr. Alright" said Sora

"Ok. Then i let her win. Ok Angel are you ready?" Said Yuffie

"Yes. Of course i am" Said Angel

"Alright but listen i will not go easy on you" Said Yuffie

"Alright i count. 3... 2... 1... go" Said Sora

Then both of them ran. after few minutes Angel comes back first.

"Yay. I win. I am the fastest person of all time" Said Angel

"Congratulations" Said Sora

Then Yuffie comes back. Wow. You sure are fast Angel. Hey Sora, you never told me that she was that fast. Anyway, you win Angel" said Yuffie

"well now you want to have a birthday party right?" said Sora

"Yes" Said Angel

"You have birthday today?" said Yuffie

"No. Actually i don't remember when i have birthday. But i really want to have one before i die" Said Angel

"Really. That i will come to your party" Said Yuffie

"Ok. Angel wait here ok?" Said Sora

"Ok" Said Angel

Then Sora and Yuffie ran away for a little while. After a few hours later Sora comes back to get her

"There you are. I have waited for you. For a quite a while" Said Angel

"I know i am sorry but close your eyes and hold my hand" Said Sora

Then Angel closed her eyes and holds to Sora's hand. Then they walked into a hotel room

"Alright. Now you can open your eyes" Said Sora

Then Angel opens her eyes and she sees Yuffie, Cloud, Leon and Aerith and a table with a birthday cake

"Suprise" Said everyone on the room except Angel

"Wow. I can't believe it. My first birthday party" said Angel

Then tears came from Angel's eyes. Then they start celebrating. Outside of the hotel room, Yunox is standing outside and watching. Then he walked away.

After 3 hours straight everyone walked away from the party.

"You know thanks. It has been fun. See you later" Said Yuffie

"Yeah. Thanks. See ya" Said Angel

then everyone walked outside. After few minutes. Both Sora and angel walked outside of the building and they where standing in the first district

"You know Sora. This has been the best day ever" Said Angel

"So have you got everything you wanted to do?" Said Sora

"Well. There is one more thing" Said Angel

"And whats that?" Said Sora

"Marriage" Said Angel

"What?" Said Sora

"I know. I mean look at me. I'm a mess. Nobody wants to marry me" Said Angel

"That is not true" Said Sora

"So. Does that mean you will marry me?" Said Angel

Then Sora was shocked. And he was afraid to say something

"I'll marry you" Said a boy with a familiar voice

"Huh?" Said Angel

Then she turns around and she sees Yunox

"Did you just said..." Said Angel but she was interrupted by Yunox

"Yes. I'll marry you. I don't care what people think. I'll still marry you" Said Yunox

Then Angel smiles

"But. You never liked me" Said Angel

"Thats a lie. I have always liked you. Thats why i want to marry you. But i would have marry you even if you could't help me. I would have marry even if you could not have kids. I would have marry even if you had live in a wheelchair. I would have marry you no matter what" Said Yunox

"Really?" Said Angel

"Yes. I mean it" Said Yunox

"Thank you. You make me so happy

Then Angel starts crying. And she is thinking of all the memories she has with Yunox. And then she vanish and now she rest in peace

"Are you sure about this" Said Sora

"Yeah. I am. It makes me happy that she can have peace. But it makes me sad that i can never talk to her again." Said Yunox

"So. what are you gonna do now?" Said Sora

"Well. I have to help you. We must stop Zaldex" Said Yunox

"Yes. Thats right" said Sora

Then tears come from Yunox's eyes and he says

"You know. I have always loved her. I kept it in for to long. I was a fool. But i'm glad that she could know about this before she truly dies" Said Yunox

**Bigjackass: And thats it. For now**


End file.
